Intervention
by Leanna R
Summary: My version of the ending of Confidence Man. This was written a while ago so there are no recent spoilers. Skate all the way through. Kate does what she should have to help Sawyer while he is being tortured. Twoshot, now COMPLETE.
1. Part I

**Intervention**

**By Leanna R.**

A/N: Hello all! This is my first Lost fanfic, though I've written fics for other shows before on various boards. This was written a long, long time ago and I have just finally gotten around to posting it. I love reviews, so please let me know what you think. I think it's gonna be a two-shot, so the more reviews I get the quicker I'll update. I hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: I own squat!

Summary: My version of the ending of Confidence Man. This was written a while ago so there are no recent spoilers. Skate all the way through. Part one of two. Kate does what she should have to help Sawyer while he is being tortured.

* * *

She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself, trying to block out the sounds of Sawyer's cries of pain. Kate heard him gasp in pain as he cried out again. She couldn't stop her whole body from shaking. She didn't know why it was so painful to hear what she was hearing. She supposed it was because it wasn't pleasant listening to anyone be tortured. But there was something more. She went against what her brain was telling her and crept through the trees so that she was able to get a good look at what Sayid and Jack were doing to him. She started to shake even more as she saw his face. It was scrunched up in pain as Sayid kneeled behind him, doing something that Kate couldn't see. She assumed it was bamboo in his hands. Jack watched stoically from the edge of the clearing, his eyes burning into Sawyer. She looked at Sawyer once more and noticed his hurt expression again. He was breathing so heavily. He opened his eyes for a moment and Kate stopped breathing. He had such a tortured look in his eyes and somehow Kate knew that it wasn't just physical pain. She couldn't take it anymore. Shooting up from her position on the ground she shot at Sayid and knocked him to the ground, away from Sawyer. 

"STOP IT!" she cried, panting hard as Sayid and Jack looked at her in shock.

* * *

He didn't know why he did this to himself. He liked the pain- that much he knew. He liked knowing that he was getting exactly what he deserved. He liked knowing that he wasn't the only one who hated himself. So he was keeping quiet about the inhalers. It didn't matter that he didn't have them. He would have given them up before if he had- he had already killed one person, and he only had room to kill one more in his life. And it wasn't going to be some girl that he barely even knew. But he didn't have them and he wasn't going to make it any easier on Jackass. Besides, he deserved that pain. He was a fuck up, through and through, and he made sure that he never forgot that. So he grinned and bared the pain of bamboo shoots being shoved up his fingernails. He closed his eyes and tried not to scream but he was unsuccessful. He ignored the self serving smirk that Jack was trying so desperately hard to hide. If he eventually got a kiss out of Kate, it would all be worth it. Deep down, he didn't want their first kiss to be stolen, but he had stolen everything else in his life and he didn't see a reason to stop now. He would get the kiss he desired while still keeping her at arms length. 

He was surprised to suddenly feel the pain in his hands stop and he heard a grunt from his Iraqi expert torturer. His head was throbbing too much to turn it and look to see what had happened. But he didn't need to as the voice of an angel was suddenly heard.

"STOP IT!" she yelled one more time. "God! Look at the two of you! You're pathetic! Jack, you're a doctor! Your job is to help people, not torture them. And Sayid! You're not a torturer anymore!"

"Kate, a girl is dying because this asshole won't give up her medicine that he stole and has no use for anyway!" snapped Jack.

"And nearly killing Sawyer is the answer to that?" she snapped back.

"We are doing what's necessary" answered Sayid.

"No, you're doing what best benefits the two of you" she said as she turned away from them and kneeled down by Sawyer.

"Hey Sweet Cheeks" he said weekly as she started to gently stroke his hair.

"Sawyer, please tell me where the inhalers are" she whispered in his ear as she continued to touch him comfortingly.

"Only for that kiss" he said as he gently closed his eyes every time she touched him.

"Sawyer, don't do this. Do you really want this to be the scene of our first kiss? Please Sawyer; it's the only way I can get you out of here. Please" she begged, her big green eyes wide as she stared at him. "I can't stand to see you like this" she confessed softly.

"Alright" he said after a long moment, this time louder so that Jack and Sayid could hear him as well.

"Thank you" she whispered in his ear as she started to untie his hands.

"Whoa! What are you doing there Kate?" asked Jack.

"I'm untying your torture victim" she answered crossly as she undid the bounds and gently stroked his sore wrists as she did.

"Not until he tells us" said Sayid with narrowed eyes.

Sawyer sighed and avoided Kate's gaze. He was beginning to feel ashamed. After how sweet she had been to him he wasn't sure if he could do this to her. He wanted this day to end so that he could get his moment with Kate. Looking into her eyes, he could see that she was feeling the same way. He knew that he didn't deserve her but he couldn't control himself around her. He wanted her and he needed her. It was a shame that she was probably going to lose her now.

"I don't have the medicine" he whispered.

"Speak up Sawyer" demanded Jack menacingly.

"I don't have the medicine" he growled louder.

"You bastard" sneered Sayid as he lunged at Sawyer.

Sawyer was knocked to the ground as Sayid started punching him. His hands were now completely untied but he still couldn't get the man off of him. He vaguely heard Kate's voice screaming his name in the background and he saw Jack trying to pull Sayid off of him. Sayid pulled his arm back to knock whoever was on top of him off. Jack pulled back in time but Kate hadn't and she was hit by Sayid's arm and flung across the jungle floor. Sawyer noticed that and all of his anger returned. He screamed Kate's name once before getting the upper hand on Sayid and jumping the guy. He saw Kate struggling to get up and he took his eyes off of Sayid for a moment. Next thing he knew he felt a terrible pain in his arm as he cried out. He looked down and saw that he had a knife stuck in his arm and Sayid was looking at it in horror. Ignoring the pain for a moment he tried crawling over to where Kate was but he was unable to do it. Everything was going fuzzy and he was just able to make out Kate's face, staring over him with concern burned in her eyes.

"Shit! You hit an artery" he heard Jack say though it sounded far away.

"Sawyer! Sawyer listen to me! You have to stay awake" he heard Kate beg as everything started to go dark and his eyes began to shut.

"We need to get the knife out of him. Sayid, hold him down- make sure he doesn't squirm around too much. Kate; the second that I pull out the knife, put pressure on it" Jack told her.

Kate took off her overshirt and readied it.

"It'll be ok Sawyer" she whispered gently before positioning her hands over the knife wound.

Sayid held Sawyer down and Jack grabbed the handle of the knife.

"Ready? On the count of three" said Jack.

Kate sighed and closed her eyes. She really didn't want to be there to bear witness to what was about to happen.

"One"

Kate took a steady breath and readied herself. She had to tell herself it would only hurt for a moment and then it would be over. She had to tell herself that although Sawyer was going to scream out in pain, she needed to keep her cool.

"Two"

Deep breaths. She needed to take deep breaths. Sawyer's ragged breathing was scaring her and she knew that the knife needed to be removed in order to get him back to normal.

"Three!" yelled Jack as he ripped the knife from Sawyer's flesh.

Kate pushed Sawyer's painful screaming out of her head as she immediately applied pressure to the wound, trying to stop the spurting blood.

* * *

He had thought that the torture was over once Kate came and saved him. So why was the Iraqi holding him down as Jack tortured him more? And why was Kate standing over him, not doing anything? Before he could answer those questions, everything went black and he eagerly gave into the darkness.

* * *

He didn't know where he was. He tried to move around a little but it was too painful. He felt something cool being pushed onto his forehead and something soft was being run through his hair. He moaned a little and let a whimper pass through his lips before he slowly opened his eyes. Looking around, Sawyer noticed that he was in the caves. Looking next to him, he saw that the soft thing was Kate's hand and she was pressing a cool cloth to his forehead with her other hand.

"Oh thank god" she said softly when she saw his eyes open.

"What happened Freckles?" he asked. "Last thing I remember was Muhammad trying to murder me"

"Jack removed the knife and stitched you up. He said you'd be ok" she answered softly.

He looked up at her and noticed for the first time that she was tearing up. He lifted his good arm and tenderly touched her face before hissing at the contact.

"They said your fingers are gonna be sore for a little while too" she said as she took his hand in hers and gently raised it so that she kissed the back of it.

For once, Sawyer didn't feel like cracking jokes.

"You need to be careful of your head wound too" she said quickly as she started to get up. "I'm gonna go get Jack to look at you" she told him as she fled from the cave.

"I don't want Jack, Freckles, I want you" he whispered after her but she didn't hear him.

* * *

A/N: That's it for part one! Let me know what you guys think. 


	2. Part II

A/N: Hello all! Sorry that this took sooooooo long for me to post. Two months isn't that long is it? Ooops. I hope you guys didn't forget about this one. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read.

Leif of Rohan- Thank you for being my first reviewer! I'm so glad that you liked it.

SassyLostie- maybe after all my college applications and what not go out I'll add even more to this and make it a WIP. Time permitting; I'd love to keep it going. Thanks for reviewing!

sassafras224- Thank you for all of your kind words. I'm glad I was able to make you swoon!

steam rolled harry potter- I'm so glad that you liked it. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Lora- Thanks for leaving your input. I'm thrilled that you liked it so much.

Lostie8989- Sorry this part took so long to post. I hope you like it though!

Piper Chris fan- Thanks for your great review. I hope you like this part just as much as you liked the first.

Niniel204- From looking at your profile and favorite stories, I realized that English is not your first language, and I just wanted to compliment you on using the correct form of "its/its". Most people who speak English don't even do that, lol. Thanks for your review; I'm glad that you liked it.

* * *

**Intervention Pt II**

Kate returned with Jack hot on her heels. As the doctor inspected him, Sawyer kept his eyes on Kate. The girl refused to meet his eye and Sawyer was getting desperate. He knew why she was being distant now- she was disappointed in him. Somehow, that hurt more than the gash on his head, his bloodied fingertips, his split lip, and the stabbed artery in his arm put together. Kate had expected so much more from him and of course he hadn't delivered. Instead, he revealed himself to not only be a despicable person and a coward, but also a liar on top of it all. He knew that now he didn't stand a chance with the one person he didn't want to hurt.

"You look ok" said Jack with a sigh.

"Disappointed?" Sawyer snarked, a sneer on his lips.

"I just need to keep the bandages clean and changed. Get some rest" he said getting up, ignoring Sawyer's comment. "You coming Kate?" he asked as he started to leave the cave.

"I think I want to stay here for a while" she said softly and Sawyer couldn't figure out exactly what emotion it was in her voice.

Jack nodded and walked out, leaving them alone. There was an awkward silence for a few moments and Kate shifted her weight from foot to foot before pulling out an envelope.

"Kate…" he said softly but she cut him off.

"I read it again, and then again, because I've been trying to figure out why you beat up Boone instead of just telling him you didn't have his sister's medication. Why you pretended to have it anyway. The thing that I keep coming back around to is that you want to be hated. Then I looked at the envelope -- America's bicentennial, Knoxville, TN. You were just a kid, 8 maybe 9 years old" she said trying to keep her voice steady yet unable to speak without a slight tremor.

"Kate…" he tried interrupting one more time, still in the same soft tone.

"This letter wasn't written to you. You wrote this letter. You're name's not Sawyer, is it?" she pressed on, ignoring his interruption.

"It was his name" he said gruffly. "He was a confidence man. Romanced my momma to get to the money, wiped them out clean, left a mess behind. So I wrote that letter. I wrote it knowing one day I'd find him. But that ain't the sad part. When I was 19, I needed 6 grand to pay these guys off I was in trouble with. So I found a pretty lady with a dumb husband who had some money. And I got them to give it to me. How's that for a tragedy? I became the man I was hunting. Became Sawyer" he growled. "Don't you feel sorry for me!" he demanded, angry that he was being put in a position that he never wanted to be in. He grabbed the letter roughly from her hand and she instinctively took a step back. "Get the hell out. Get out!" he yelled, just wanting her to leave, just wanting her to stop looking at her like that.

Kate looked at him once more, this time really meeting his eyes. She broke the eye contact and turned on her heel and ran out of the cave, leaving Sawyer along with his own self loathing thoughts.

* * *

He sat on the floor of that cave for hours musing over what he could have done differently. He at least wanted to know how to fix it. How could he get Kate to stop looking at him like that? How could her get her to look at him like he looked at her? He knew that he had to find her. After all, they were both stuck on the same deserted island. She couldn't be too hard to find. He slowly sat up, wincing as he did and grabbing at his arm to keep it steady. Holding up his wounded arm with his other he made his way to his feet. He slowly and painfully put on a clean shirt that had been left next to him but gave up on buttoning it after a few feeble tries to get his tender fingers to cooperate. He left the cave and started towards the beach, stopping only by his hidden stash in the jungle to retrieve something. Cradling the object in his hand, he stuck it in his pocket before continuing towards the beach. 

He didn't have to search too hard for her when he finally reached the beach. One glance at the waters edge and he saw her in the distance, sitting in the sand as the water lapped at her feet. He sighed once more and trudged over to her resting spot. If she heard him approaching she didn't acknowledge him. Instead, she remained stoical, sitting in her spot at the waters edge.

"I'm…" he started saying, but he found himself unable to finish his sentence.

After a long moment, he tried again, but found himself in the same situation. The two were in silence for a moment, Kate sitting and Sawyer standing over her. Why was it so hard for him to just apologize?

"My name is James. James Ford" he said instead.

"James" she said slowly in a voice that was almost a whisper. She played with the name as though testing it out. "It fits" she said softly, tilting her head up slightly but still not meeting his eyes.

Sawyer sat down in the sand next to her, groaning as he did and clutching at his arm.

Kate couldn't stop the small pain in her heart that she felt as he groaned and she unconsciously reached up to help him sit and to rub his arm gently. He looked at her and she dropped her hands to her sides, remembering what had occurred between them. Sawyer groaned once more, this time feeling empty without her touch.

"I didn't mean for things to work out this way" Sawyer explained. "I'm messed up Kate; it all comes down to that"

"We're all messed up" she grumbled, pulling her knees close to her body.

"Yeah, I guess we all are. I just needed some… self-absolution. I didn't mean for you to get hurt" he said sadly, looking at his feet.

"That explains why you lied about having the inhalers. But what about trying to get that kiss from me?" she asked.

"I thought that one was fairly obvious" he said, a hint of a smirk on his face.

Kate smiled in spite of herself before suppressing her grin.

"Sawyer…I mean James…I mean… see! I don't even know what to call you!" she exclaimed.

"You can call me whatever you want Freckles" he breathed as he leaned forward a little and rested his lips on her bare shoulder.

She closed her eyes at the contact, relishing the feeling. She knew that she needed to keep a clear mind though if she was going to get the answers that she wanted and needed from him so she pulled away. She tried to look away from his face so that she wouldn't see the hurt look that played so predominately on his features but she couldn't.

"Just say the words you came here to say" she prodded gently.

"I can't" he moaned.

"You can Sawyer. Please, I need to hear you say it" she continued to push.

"I'm… I'm… I'm sorry" he said finally, and all the sudden the damn broke. "I'm sorry that I've been such an ass to everyone, I'm sorry that I took after the one man that I never wanted to be, I'm sorry that I fucking let my parents and that man screw me up so bad, I'm sorry that I'm a despicable excuse for a human being, I'm sorry that I wasn't up front about the inhalers, and mostly Kate, I'm so sorry that I hurt you. That was never my intentions. But one thing I'm not sorry about Freckles is getting on that plane. It was probably the best damn thing I've ever done. Right up there with holding back on that kiss. Because if I hadn't held back, this wouldn't have meant as much" he said emotionally, suddenly grabbing her and pulling her towards him.

Their mouths met in an intense and passionate kiss. It was a kiss like none other that Sawyer had ever experienced. It was genuine, real. It was filled with longing, and not just physical desire, but emotional. It conveyed both of their emotions better than any words. Sawyer lifted his good arm to cup her face and run his fingers through her hair and her hands found their way to his shoulders and neck. The kiss deepened before they both reluctantly pulled away. Kate slowly lifted a hand to place her fingers on her now swollen lips. Sawyer leaned forward and tenderly rested his forehead on hers, both breathing deeply as they looked into each others eyes.

"I need you Freckles" he breathed.

"I need you too…James Ford" she said with a smile playing on her lips.

He reached up both hands to hold her tenderly, the foreheads still touching, but he hissed and pulled back. Kate got a caring and worried look on her face as she gently took his hands in her own and soothingly kissed each fingertip. She then slowly pulled his unbuttoned shirt off and kissed his arm, right on the bandage before reaching up and kissing his head wound.

"All better" she said softly.

"All better" he agreed. "Doc should quit and let you take over the practice" he said, but he immediately regretted it as her eyes darkened with worry.

"Jack" she said absentmindedly. "I forgot about him" she mumbled.

"And we should keep it that way" Sawyer snarked, but Kate could see the begging and pleading look in his eyes and knew that he was hiding under the obnoxious comments.

"Only you" she told him with a smile as she leaned forward and captured his lips once again in a deep kiss.

"Only you" he repeated as he kissed her back.

When they broke away again Kate moved herself so that she was sitting in his arms as they watched the sun set over the horizon.

"I…uh…got you something" Sawyer muttered.

"What? Did you go shopping at the island mall?" she teased with a grin.

"Actually, I made it for you" he said sheepishly.

Kate looked genuinely surprised and all the joking was gone from her face.

"When?" she asked.

"A few days ago" he answered as he pulled the thing out of his pocket.

"Oh my god, it's beautiful" she said as she fingered the necklace he handed her.

It was made of sea glass and shells that he had found and strung on to a piece of twine that he had hoarded in his stash.

"Put it on me?" she asked as she turned around and held up her hair.

Sawyer tied it around her neck and then dropped a kiss on her bare skin before she let her long dark hair fall back down. She turned back around to sit between his legs and he pulled her closer with his good arm, his wounded one hanging limply over her.

"Thank you" she whispered.

"You're welcome" he said back, surprised at how serene he felt.

"How do you feel?" she asked. "I hope I didn't hurt your lips" she told him, her cheeks flushing as she recalled their bruising lip-locks. She knew that his lip was split from Jack's angry outburst that night at the caves.

"Don't worry about it Freckles" he assured her. "I feel better now that you're here and kissed it all away" he said as he planted another kiss on her bare shoulder.

"Good" she said. "It was just torture for me listening to Jack and Sayid do what they did to you" she confessed as she started to tear up.

"I know" he said as he pulled her even closer. "I never meant for you to feel that way. I should have just been honest from the start"

"Yes, you should have. But that still doesn't excuse what they did to you"

"It's alright. I had an angel come and rescue me" he said with a smile.

"I'm no angel" she said, her smile slightly strained with her words.

Sawyer planted another kiss on her lips and smiled in satisfaction as her lips curved upward again.

"You're my angel. Look, I know that things are going to be complicated now that we're together, and I know that I'm not going to win Craphole Island's yearbook superlative for most popular, but…"

"I don't care" Kate interrupted. "I just wanna be with you"

"I just wanna be with you too" said Sawyer as he hugged her tightly to his body.

He noticed that the sun was almost completely set now and it was getting colder. He rubbed his hands up Kate's arms to keep her warm.

"We should head back" he said quietly.

"Yeah, back to reality" she filled in with a sigh.

"If only we could be on a deserted island together" he said sarcastically.

"Ha ha" she deadpanned before getting up and brushing the sand off of her pants. "Let's go before I fall over from laughing so hard"

"I think I'm hysterical" he teased as he got up with help from Kate.

He wrapped his good arm around Kate and held his bad arm to his chest to keep it from bouncing around too much. He kissed her neck once more as the two started the short walk back to the camp at the beach. They received some intrigued stares as they walked back to Sawyer's tent but they paid them no attention. Let the other survivors think what they wanted.

* * *

As Kate lied in Sawyer's arms that night, she knew that she was finally safe. It didn't matter that they were stranded on a strange island with polar bears and mysterious monsters and god knows what else. All that mattered was that they were together. Their harsh pasts didn't make a difference. Perhaps Sawyer was right; the island was a blessing in disguise. It was a way to put the past where it belonged- behind them. All that they both cared about at that moment was the present and the future. Sure, they couldn't know what the future would bring, but if the present was a good indication of it, which it seemed to be, the future would be bright. They both knew that they could get very used to the feeling of falling asleep in each others arms. Because somehow, everything hurt a lot less when they were together. 

END

* * *

A/N: So, that's it. I hope you guys all liked it. Please review, if I get enough reviews I may even continue this story and turn it into a WIP. Let me know what you all think.

Thanks,

Leanna Ross


End file.
